


There Was Only One Bed

by DaisyChainz



Series: Crackfics [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Just what the title says.Sorry not sorry.





	There Was Only One Bed

"Move over Hux."

"Kylo? What are you doing?"

"I'm making room for myself. Scoot."

"But why? Ouch!"

"So move over."

"I'm not quite certain exactly where you think I'm going to move to."

"You can, just put your foot there, your arm there and . . . Lay your head like that. See?"

"This is not very comfortable. I don't understand why you're even . . ."

"Oh! I got a cramp! Ouch, ouch, ouch. Shit."

"Here, straighten it out."

"Ah, that did help. Thanks. I don't suppose you would rub it for me?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Watch your elbows!"

"I wouldn't need to use my elbows if you would just move over!"

"You know, this really isn't designed for two people."

"I know, so we'll just have to squeeze in and make do."

"Kylo, this makes no sense. We really can't share."

"Honest, I don't mind. I don't . . . I really don't want to be alone. I can make myself smaller, really."

"Hmm, maybe you could sleep on the floor? Then you wouldn't have to."

"Oh. I, well. Couldn't we just share?"

"But why? I'm uncomfortable, and you're bigger than me!"

"But I really just want . . . Well, um."

"Kylo, what is this really about?"

"Ouch! You're sharp!"

"I'm sorry. Kylo?"

"I . . . Fine, I really like you and wanted an excuse to cuddle you. I thought maybe you would enjoy it and realize I'm worth looking at twice! Ugh. I didn't really mean to say all that."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you did. I definitely looked at you more than twice, but I couldn't tell if you were interested in me at all. Well, until this exchange."

"Really? So you maybe wanna snuggle and, well, maybe kiss or something?"

"Of course you big lug. I thought I was being pretty obvious about it."

"You're kinda hard to read sometimes, Hux."

"Well, I suppose I should just tell you to kiss me then. But, perhaps first we could move to the bedroom? This couch is rather small."


End file.
